1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft anti-theft and safety system and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight engine stall of piston driven and turbine driven aircraft. In addition the system provides for limiting access and monitoring of those parties with access to sensitive compartments of an aircraft, such as engine compartments, electronics compartments and storage compartments. Additionally, the system provides for the transmission of the identification, and instantaneous verification of the identification of the person flying an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, security systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding unauthorized entry or use through human and data information are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,802 to Borza discloses a biometrically secured control system for preventing the unauthorized use of a vehicle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,162 to Barger et al discloses an aircraft anti-theft system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an aircraft anti-theft system that allows for the prevention of unauthorized personnel starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight engine stall.
In this respect, the aircraft anti-theft and safety system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight engine stall.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which can be used for preventing unauthorized personnel from starting or operating an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight engine stall. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.